Amoureux malgré tout
by Rose Monaghan Weasley
Summary: Une petitee fic sur RonHermione..Mon coupleee préféré!..C'est ma premiere histoiree..Soyez indulgents lool!Ptitee review pleaase..!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione était nerveuse. Ils s'étaient embrassés hier soir… Elle frissonna. Le contact de ses lèvres aux sienne la hantait constamment. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. Mais il lui avait donné rendez-vous ici à 7h00. Hermione regardait sa montre ; 7h05. Elle soupira, Ron ne changera jamais. Elle décida de s'asseoir en attendant son meilleur ami. Elle repensa à hier soir.

- Ron!Tait-toi sinon Rogue va nous coller en retenue!S'exclama Hermione

- Inquiète toi pas Mione, nous sommes dans le fond… Rogue n'entend rien! Répondit Ron

Elle laissa échappée un long soupire et essaya de se concentrée sur le tableau qui se remplissait de notes. Mais Ron la tirait de sa concentration. Il lui parlait s'en cesse de Quidditch. Elle détestait le Quidditch et il le savait bien.

- Pourquoi ne t'ai tu pas assise avec Harry si tu voulais parler de Quidditch!Rugit-elle, Tu sais que je n'y connais rien et que je déteste se sport!

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu déteste sa… Les filles adorent se sport!... S'est vrai que toi tu..

- Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase!

- Mais qu'y a-t-il de mal? Après tout, toi-même tu le dis que tu n'est pas..

- Monsieur Weasley, avez-vous qu'elle que chose à ajouter au cours? Demanda Rogue

Ron se leva la tête et rougie jusqu'au oreilles.

- Non professeur, je disais seulement que..

- 10points de moins à Gryffondor!

Rogue se retourna pour continuer son cours.

- Bravo!Chuchota Hermione a l'intention de son ami.

- Sa va..

Il échappa sa plume et se pencha pour la ramasser. En relevant la tête, son regard tomba sur la cuisse d'Hermione. Il eu un frisson. Il remonta sa tête et arriva près du visage d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Ron sentit son cœur battre à toute allure.

- Désoler, murmura t'il.

Il sentit la main d'Hermione sur sa joue et Ron alla poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Cela ne dura qu'un court moment.. La voix de Rogue les ramenant bien vite a la réalité.

- Vous me ferez trois parchemins sur se que l'on viens de voir. Le cours est terminé.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. Que venaient-ils de faire?.. Hermione tourna brusquement la tête et constata avec satisfaction que personne ne semblait s'en avoir rendu compte. Elle ramassa ses livres et sortie de la classe avec hâte. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Et pourquoi était-elle aller mettre sa main sur sa joue? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.. En pleine classe en plus! Bien sur, elle ne pouvait niée que Ron lui plaisait. Beaucoup même.. Elle avait bien essayée de l'oublier,et ce, par tout les moyens. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas : Elle était amoureuse du rouquin. Ron de son coté ne réalisait pas… Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir fait sa en pleine classe!... A quoi avait-il pensé.. Hermione devait tellement avoir honte de lui, de son geste! Il ne pourrait plus la regarder en face… Mais il fallait qu'il lui dise. Qu'il lui dise tout se qu'elle représentait a ses yeux… Au risque de se faire rejeté.

L'arrivé de Ron la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Il faisait toujours autant de bruit.

- Désoler de mon retard ..Je..,Commença t'il.

- C'est pas grave,lui dit-elle. Alors.. Tu voulais me parler?

Ron rougit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui effectivement.. Mione, j'aimerais te parler… Se qui s'est passer hier… Dans le cours de potion..

- Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit Ron, j'aimerais vraiment..

- Attend Hermione. Laisse moi finir…

Il vint s'asseoir a cotée d'elle. Il prit un grand respire. Il devait tout lui dire… Il n'en pouvait plus.. Il voulait savoir si au moins, il y avait un espoir..


	2. Chapter 2

Meerci pour les Reviews!Sa me fait full plaisir pis sa met dla joie dans mon cœur..lool!

Sushi Sweeties : Ehh..Haa bein tant mieux!

Fraise Bleue : La voilà la suitee!Meerci

Vava Cracra : Meerci!Et puis pour les Reviews anonymes j'y avais pas penser!J'ai changer sa meerci!

* * *

- Et bien voilà, commença Ron, Je..Je.. Se qui s'est passer dans le cours de potion… Je voulais.. te demander… Qu'es que tu pense de tout ça? 

Hermione resta stupéfaite devant sa question.

- Ehh.. Réussit-elle a dire,

- J'aimerais le savoir Mione.. Parce que je suis tout mêlé.. Il faut que tu m'aides voies-tu? J'aimerais que ça continue..

- ..Ron.. Moi aussi j'veux que cela continue..

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin.

- Et bien, ça va continuer là..

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux ; Hermione l'aimait.. « Sa » Mione l'aimait.

C'est en se tenant amoureusement la main qu'ils retournèrent à la salle commune. Harry les attendait avec le sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles. Hermione embrassa Ron sur la joue avant de monter à son dortoir.

- Félicitation vieux!Dit Harry en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

- Il était temps!Commença George,

- On en avait assez de t'entendre parler d'elle! Ajouta Fred.

- Oui mais maintenant sa va être pire.. Répondit Lee

Les jumeaux et Lee montèrent à leur dortoir en riant.

- Fait pas attention Ron.. Dit Harry,

- Je sais Harry… Mais si tout les autres sont comme eux…

- Ron! Tu aimes Hermione!S'est sa l'important non? L'opinion des autres ne compte pas! S'ils rient de vous et bien… Tant pis pour eux! Vous vous aimez et vous avez le droit! Laisse toi pas marcher dessus Weasley!

- T'as raison Harry, nous avons le droit de nous aimer..!

- Exactement!

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et Harry monta se coucher. Ron resta pour réfléchir. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna ; c'était Lavande.

- Alors comme sa tu sors avec Hermione?Dit elle. C'est bien… Chu contente pour vous deux…

- Merci

Elle prit place à coter de Ron.

- Sa fait longtemps qu'elle te plait?

- Heen?

- Hermione! Ça fait longtemps que tu l'aimes?

- Oh ..Oui sa fait déjà un bon moment.. Pourquoi?

- Juste pour savoir!... C'est dommage.. Quand même..

- Ha oui? Et pourquoi ça?

- Et bien tu passes à coter d'un tas de filles vraiment intéressantes…

- Hermione est intéressante!

- Attend.. Tu verras.. Moi et Parvati sommes dans le même dortoir qu'elle.. Et elle est vraiment ennuyante! Tu verras..

Lavande quitta la salle commune en laissant Ron stupéfait. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça? D'habitude Lavande aimait bien Hermione.. Le rouquin décida d'oublier tout sa et d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain Ron se leva encore en retard et s'habilla en vitesse pour aller rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuner. Une étincelle dans ses yeux s'alluma lorsqu'il vu Hermione. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'asseoir. Des rires éclatèrent à la table de Serpentard.

- Tien Weasley et Granger! Qui l'aurait crue!S'écria Malfoy en riant.

- Fiches leur la paix Malfoy! Répondit Harry

- Faut être désespérer Weasley pour prendre la première sang de bourbe venue!

Lavande éclata de rire en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione. Le silence se fut à la table des Gryffondor et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

- Bein quoi!Malfoy a quand même raison!Affirma t'elle en riant

Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la grande salle d'un pas furieux. Ron lança un regard furieux à Lavande et essaya de rattraper Hermione.

- Hermione!Attend!

Elle se retourna brusquement.

- Pour qui elle se prend Lavande? Et puis de quoi elle se mêle!..

- Je sais pas Mione.. Laisse la faire..

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa..

- Me faire traiter de Sang de Bourbe par Malfoy je mie suis habituer.. Mais Lavande qui l'approuve en plus! Et après elle se dit être mon amie?

Elle hurlait tout en laissant couler des larmes sur ses joues. Ron la prie dans ses bras, elle se débattait mais elle finie par se calmer.

- Shhtt.. Écoute la pas.. Se qui compte s'est qu'on s'aime nous.

Il lui releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Hermione,

- Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi..

Ils quittèrent le Hall. Lavande poussa un crie de rage.

* * *

Hahaaa!Vous vous demandez bien se que Lavande trame heen?...A suivreee! 


	3. Chapter 3

Désoooler!Sa été long pour que je mettre la suite..Sa été long a me décider pour l'écrire!Et merci pour les Reviews:  
Anais: Meerci!  
sherazade : Moi non plus je n'ai rien contre les blondes!Justee lavande lool...Elle va se prendre tout un coup de pioche sur la tete tu as raison!Meerci :)  
missannie : Et voila la suitee!Bonne lecturee ;)  
Ko-Vania : Peut-etre que s'est clichée..Mais s'est comme sa que je l'écris,mais je respecte ton opignon!De toute façon s'est l'histoire de moi et mon ex..!  
monny31: Meerci :)

Alooors continuez de m'envoyer des Reviews sa me fait plaisir!  
Bonne lectureee :)

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Certains élèves disaient qu'il était enfin temps, d'autres disaient encore que leur relation ne ferait pas long feu. Ils y en avaient même qui avait ouvert des paris. Hermione trouvait ça « complètement ridicule! » contrairement à Ron qui trouvait ça amusant. Lavande pour sa part, racontait à qui voulait bien le croire, qu'Hermione n'était guère attirée par le rouquin et qu'elle sortait avec lui simplement parce qu'elle en avait assez d'être célibataire.

- Veux tu bien me dire se que Lavande fait avec Malfoy? Demanda Ron

- Ils ne discutent sûrement pas de la pluie et du beau temps.. Répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, On n'a qu'a passer devant eux comme si de rien n'était.

Le couple s'avança vers eux et dès qu'ils furent assez proche pour entendre se que Malfoy et Lavande disaient, cette dernière s'en alla.  
Ron regarda Hermione qui avait un air songeur.

- Qu'es qui se passe?

- Ooh rien.. Écoute Ron il faut que j'aille faire un truc.. Humm.. On se revoie plus tard?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres et s'en alla dans la même direction que Lavande. Hermione marcha rapidement pour là rattraper. En tournant un couloir est l'aperçu enfin et l'interpella.

- Lavande!Attend!

Cette dernière se retourna et un drôle de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Que veux tu Granger?

- Qu'étais tu entrain de manigancer avec Malfoy?

- Mais rien du tout voyons..

- Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec Ron et moi?

- Mais pourquoi dis-tu ce..

- Parce que quand tu parle avec Parvati le soir, il faudrait déjà parler moins fort!

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler!

- Bah voyons! As-tu besoin que je te répète toutes tes conversations avec Parvati?

Lavande allait répliquée quand Harry déboucha dans le couloir. Elle dit sèchement « On a pas finie » a Hermione et s'en alla. Cette dernière la regarda s'en aller sans la quitter des yeux. Harry s'approcha.

- Tu ne la détestait pas?Demanda Harry à sa meilleur amie.

- Oui…Et je la déteste toujours autant. Elle était avec Malfoy tantôt.. Ron et moi les avons vus.

Elle se retourna vers Harry et affichait un air grave.

- Je suis certaine qu'ils trament qu'elle que chose. Et j'en mettrais ma main au feu que ça rapport à Ron et à moi.

- Tu crois vraiment?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Allez viens.. Ne restons pas ici. Dit Harry

Ils retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor silencieusement. Quand ils franchirent le portrait de la vieille dame, ils montèrent directement a leur dortoir. Hermione,qui n'avait aucune envie d'affronter Lavande, fut soulager de voir que tout le dortoir dormait. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit et se glissa entre les couvertures chaudes. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.  
Pendant la nuit, elle rêva que Ron la reniait et l'humiliais devant tout le monde. Les élèves riaient,mais il y avait un rire qui perçait plus que les autres. Elle entendit se rire tout le long de son rêve. Elle se réveilla tout en sueur et reconnut se rire. Elle se redressa et vue Lavande et Parvati entrain de rigoler et riant de plus belle. Lavande allait dire qu'elle que chose a Hermione,mais un simple regard vers elle la fit encore plus rire. Hermione qui ne comprenait pas très bien et qui n'avait pas envie de comprend d'ailleurs,se leva et se hâta de s'habiller pour ensuite descendre dans la grande salle.  
La journée se déroula sans anicroches. Ils se mirent tous de bonheur au lit pour assister au match de quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.  
Avant d'aller s'asseoir dans les estrades, Hermione voulut aller voir Ron pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Mais elle se ravisa quand elle vue Lavande se diriger vers le vestiaire des Gryffondor.

Le match se déroula bien. Les Gryffondor gagnèrent a nouveau. Comme la coutume le veux : Une fête se donna dans la tour des Gryffondor.  
Tout le monde était heureux et s'amusaient beaucoup devant les farces et attrapes de George et Fred. Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de voir Lavande se pavaner toute la soirée devant Ron, inventa un mal de tête et monta a son dortoir. Elle s'endormit malgré le bruit intense qui venait de leur salle commune.

Au petit matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Elle et Ron avaient décidé de passer une petite journée en amoureux. Elle alla prendre une douche, se coiffa et s'habilla toute propre. Elle mit même deux goûtes du parfum de Parvati. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et décida de lire un livre en attendant Ron. Deux heures plus tard, Hermione commençait a trouver le temps long. Elle leva la tête vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons, et au même moment Ron descendait. Il était torse nue et ses cheveux étaient vraiment en batail. Hermione esquissa un sourire. Il était vraiment sexy ainsi. Elle se leva et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

- Alors on a fêter fort hier?Dit-elle avec un brin de moquerie.

- Oui.. Effectivement..

Il la repoussa gentiment, alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et se prie la tête entre les mains.

- Hermione.. Faut que j'tannonce de quoi de poche.. Pis j'me sens mal.. Pis chu un chien sale..

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit a battre rapidement.

- Qui y'a t'il?

Ron prit un respire. Il devait lui dire. Parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'il tenait a elle.

- Bein hier soir j'étais saoul..

- Et?...

- Et puis y s'est passer de quoi avec une fille..

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes.

- Qu'es qui s'est passer?

- Bein on s'est beaucoup collé.. Puis on s'est un peu embrassé.. On se minouchait…

Hermione se mit soudainement a hurler sans se rendre compte de l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu m'a fait sa?

- C'était pas voulue!J'étais réellement saoul pis j'pensais pas a se que je faisais!Je sais s'est pas une excuse..

- Qu'es qui ta prie bordel?

- Je sais pas.. J'préférais être honnête et t'en parler au lieu de te le cacher..

- S'est tellement innocent!

- Chu au courant..

- J'en reviens pas que tu m'aie fait sa Ron! J't'aime tellement! J'aurais jamais oser te faire sa! Jte souhaite réellement de pas connaître la fille parce que je sais pas se que j'vais lui faire,mais a va le regretter amèrement..

- C'est entièrement ma faute, pas la sienne..

- S'est qui?J'veux savoir s'est qui!

- Avec se que tu viens de me dire Hermione j'irais sûrement pas te le dire!

- RON! J'veux savoir s'avoir s'est qui!S'est la moindre des choses!

- Non désoler..

- J'la connais? Dit le moi!

- Non parce que tu va te défouler sur la mauvaise personne si tu sais qui c'est..

- Ron!Dit moi pas que s'est Lavande… J'ten prie..

- Sa te servirait a quoi de le savoir?

- J'veux le savoir! Jme suis fait tromper s'est la moindre des choses!

- S'est Lavande…

* * *

A suivre!..Je tiens a préciser que a convesation entre Hermione et Ron a la fin s'est la meme que j'avais eu avec mon ex..Baah s'est sur que j'ai enlever des trucs... 


	4. Chapter 4

- Hermione… Souffla Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Hurla t'elle en se dégageant de ses bras. TU ES UN SALO RONALD WEASLEY!QU'ES QUI T'A PRIE? MOI QUI PENSAIT QUE TU M'AIMAIS VRAIMENT!

- MAIS JE T'AIME AUSSI! Cria t'il.

- S'est pas en me trompant avec cette conne que tu le prouves!

- Ne la traite pas de conne!C'est de ma faute pas la sienne!

- Parce que tu prends sa défense en plus? Ne viens pas me faire croire qu'elle ne le voulait pas!

- Je l'ai forcer! Elle m'a dit que se n'était pas correcte, mais je l'ai fait quand même… C'est pas sa faute!

- ARETTE DE LA DÉFENDRE!

Hermione pleurait et hurlait de rage. Ron essayait de se défendre tout en contenant sa colère. Un petit groupe s'était formé autour du couple. Hermione et Ron se chicanaient souvent, certes, mais jamais ainsi.

- Es ce que tu l'aimes?

- …

- RÉPOND RON! L'AIME TU OUI OU NON?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Hermione lui tourna le dos pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle aperçut Lavande dans la foule, qui abordait son sourire narquois. Elle sentit la rage bouillonner encore plus en elle. Elle se rua sur elle pour la frapper, mais Fred et George l'attrapèrent au passage.

- LACHEZ – MOI! Cria t'elle en se débattent furieusement.

- Non, tu viens avec nous et tu vas te calmer, dit calmement George.

- Et toi Ron, dit Fred en se tournant vers celui-ci, on va régler ton compte plus tard.

Ron avala de travers. « Pas ça » pensa t'il.  
Les jumeaux partirent avec Hermione qui hurlait toujours. La foule se dissipa et le rouquin resta à fixer le couloir par lequel Hermione était partie.

- Je suis tellement con.. Dit-il en se frappant la fête avec sa main.

- Dit pas ça. Émie une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il sentit des petits bras l'enlacer par derrière. Il la repoussa vivement.

- Vas-t'en Lavande.

- Fait toi s'en pas pour elle Ron! Elle s'en remettra..

- T'es sourde ou quoi? Sacre ton camp!

Lavande, peux habituer de se faire repousser de la sorte, insista à nouveau.

- Voyons Ron-Ron.. Dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ron se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard glacial. Lavande, peu effrayée, décida de s'en aller.

- Oublie pas, Ron, que tu l'as trompé : Elle ne voudra plus jamais te parler. Je la connais bien tsé, elle..

Il lui fit un geste, et elle détalla aussitôt. Ron lui, s'accota sur le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

* * *

- Arête de pleurer maintenant,dit Fred en tendant un mouchoir à Hermione .

- Il a oser.. Sanglota t'elle, moi qui croyait..

- Allons Allons, tu vas respirer, te calmer et dire à moi et Fred toute l'histoire.

Elle leur raconta tout. Comment elle était tombée amoureuse de Ron, leur premier baiser, leur rendez-vous, Lavande et Malfoy qui complotait, la fête pour la victoire au Quidditch et comment Ron lui avait annoncé qu'elle était cocue. Après avoir terminée son récit en pleurant, Fred et George la fixaient en silence. Ils se consultèrent du regard et George prit la parole.

- Premièrement, notre frère est un imbécile. Se saouler en présence de Lavande était tout simplement stupide.

- J'approuve George, commença Fred, et tu as dit Hermione, que Lavande a repoussée Ron et qu'elle ne voulait pas?

- Oui.. Enfin,s'est se que Ron m'a dit.

- Et bien,mon cher frère, poursuivit Fred, je crois qu'il est temps d'utiliser notre retourneur de temps.

- Vous avez un retourneur de temps? S'exclama Hermione,surprise.

- Oui nous en avons un, mais il est différent de celui que tu avais, Précisa George.

- En quoi est-il différent? Demanda Hermione

- Contrairement au tiens, lui il nous rend invisible au yeux des autres. Répondit Fred

- Comment l'avez-vous eu?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir..

Voyant que Hermione allait protester,George sorti immédiatement la grosse chaîne et l'enroula autour de Fred,Hermione et lui-même. Il tourna l'aiguille.

- Près?

Il appuya sur un piton et ils disparurent.

* * *

A suivreeeeee!Un Review please..Pis désoler si mes suites sont pas longue..J'aime pas sa long mooi lool.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ils réapparurent au même endroit. George consulta sa montre : 20h.

- La fête dois déjà avoir commencé, on devrais se dépêcher si l'ont veux rentrer dans la salle,Dit George.

- Allez vous me dire comment vous avez eu se retourneur? Demanda Hermione,

- Non, répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs pendant un long moment. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui ne bougeait pas.

- Fortuna Major, Tenta Hermione

- Elle ne t'entend pas Hermione,dit Fred, il faut juste attendre que quel qu'un vienne.

- Et si personne vient? On fait quoi?

- Pas besoin de savoir,voilà Ginny… Commença Fred,

- C'est bien Dean qu'elle tient par la main? S'exclama George, Et bien!Elle s'en ai pas venter! Attend qu'on voit tout se qu'elle a fait se soir avec lui.. Ohlala…

- Je vous rappelle qu'on viens pour voir Ron et Lavande!Pas Ginny et Dean,leur rappela Hermione.

- T'a raison, on reviendra plus tard pour sa.. Dit Fred.

Ils pénétrèrent en même temps que Ginny et Dean dans la salle. La fête battait déjà à son plein.

- Vous les voyez? Demanda George

- Ron est près du feu,avec Harry.. Mais je ne voie pas Lavande,Répondit Fred

- Elle est là-bas!S'exclama Hermione en pointant Lavande. Je suis sur qu'elle complote qu'elle que chose..

- Tiens Hermione,tu fais ton entrer! Dit Fred

Elle se retourna,et se vu elle-même embrasser Ron et ensuite s'empresser de quitter.

- Avoir sue, je serais restée.. Marmonna Hermione.

- Lavande entre en action,fit Remarquer George.

Effectivement, on pouvait voir Lavande et Parvati se diriger vers Ron et Harry.

- On se rapproche? Suggéra Fred,

Obtenant aucunes réponses, il se retourna et remarqua que George et Hermione s'était déjà approchez d'eux. Il alla les rejoindre.

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre! S'exclama Fred,indigné.

- Shhhhhht!Dire Hermione et George d'une même voix.

Il se tu et écouta.

- Alors Ron-Ron,où est ta douce moitié? Demanda Lavande avec un air faussement intéressé.

- Elle est montée dormir, elle avait mal à la tête. Répondit le rouquin.

- Oooh la pauvre ! S'exclama Lavande, elle étudie trop!

Parvati gloussa.

- Voudrais-tu venir avec moi Harry?J'ai quelle que chose a te montrer! Demanda Parvati

- Hum.. Ouais,répondit-il après avoir consulter Ron du regard.

Il s'en alla avec Parvati qui gloussais toujours. Lavande se rapprocha de Ron.

- Tu as très bien jouer tu sais?

- Merci, s'est grâce a Hermione,elle…

- Haa!Mais on s'en fou d'Hermione là. Elle est couchée pas besoin de parler d'elle..

- Mais..

- Après tout! S'est ta performance qui compte! Et tu étais merveilleux Ron-Ron

- Merci…Euuh.. Lavande?

- Qui y'a-t-il Ron-Ron?

- Arrête de m'appeler Ron-Ron d'accord?

- Mais pourquoi? C'est jolie!

- Jolie ou pas, arrête de m'appeler comme sa…

- Comme tu voudras Ron-Ron!..Euh.. Ron,

Un ange passa.

- Je vais aller voir Hermione,dit Ron au bout d'un moment.

- Noon!.. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec moi?

- Parce que, sans vouloir te vexer Lavande, j'aime mieux aller voir Hermione.

- Comme tu voudras..

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles,mais George l'interpella.

- Hey Rooon! Viens goûtez à sa!

Il lui tendait un verre qui,a première vue, n'avait pas l'air très net.

- Non, plus tard..

- Non maintenant!

Ron se résigna et prie le verre que George lui tendait. Après l'avoir sentie, il le but d'une traite.

- Content là?

La seule réponse qu'il obtenue fut des rires. Il se retourna et tomba face-à-face avec Lavande. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et Ron remarqua qu'elle avait un décolleter plongeant. Il s'y attarda un instant, et sentit une chaleur l'envahir et faillit perdre pied.

Il se retourna vers Fred qui pouffait de rire.

- Qu'es qu'il y avait dans le verre? Demanda Ron qui se sentait vraiment étourdis.

- Oh sa?Un simple petit mélange d'alcool.. Répondit Fred.

- Petit? Mon œil..

- Viens t'asseoir Ron-Ron!Tu n'iras quand même pas voir Hermione ainsi! Dit Lavande qui le traîna sur un sofa près du feu.

Elle l'installa confortement et lui donna une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Tiens bois sa! Sa va te remettre,Lui dit-elle.

Ron ne fit pas attention a la bouteille,et la bue. La soirée se déroula ainsi… Lavande se rapprochait de plus en plus de Ron et était maintenant coller contre lui.

- Lavaaaande.. Lavvaaande rapprochee toi encore.. Y faait froiid..

Elle se collait contre lui,profitant ainsi du fait qu'il soit saoul.

- Mais Ron-Ron, je ne pense pas que Hermione apprécierait! Dit-elle avec un air faussement songeuse.

- S'een foou d'Heeermioonneu.. La j'veux juste êeetree aveec tooi..

Il l'embrassa.

- Ron-Ron,se serait très malhonnête de profiter de toi ainsi!

- Jeee suiis paarfaaitemeent sobree eeet conscient dee see que je faaaiit..

- Mais Hermione?

- Embraaaasseee mooiii Laaavaandeeu

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois,elle l'embrassa.. Ils passèrent un gros moment comme sa,coucher sur le divan a s'embrasser. Mais bientôt, la fête tirait a sa fin,et ils montèrent tous se coucher.

George et Fred,se retournèrent vers Hermione.

- Ehh.. Hermione?Tenta George

- Je veux rentrer.. J'ai deux mots a dire a Lavande!

George sorti la chaîne,appuya sur un bouton et ils disparurent.


End file.
